One Hundred Snippets of a Ghost Hunt
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: 100 Themes Many different pairings, many different genres... I swear to God, flame me, review me, criticise me, I'm happy for your reviews!


1

**fIntroduction**

Hi, I'm Taniyama Mai-

You don't do introductions like that Mai, they're so BORING.

Shut up Monk-san-

You shut up!

Ahem.

Lin?!

What are you doing here Lin-san?

Taking over the introduction.

But-

Ssh.

**Love**

'She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not-'

'Monk-san, why do you have a daisy in your hand?' Mai asked the monk, who blushed.

'Um… Oh! Do I hear Naru calling?' He suddenly jumped up, and ran into the office living room, hiding his furious blush from the bemused teenager, who sat down and picked up the daisy. She looked at it for a second, and then;

'He loves me, he loves me not…'

**Light**

He was her light, the light that absorbed the many shadows. A monk, whose radiance was practically blinding.

**Dark**

Takigawa rolled over beneath his fluffy quilt, exhaling softly so as not to awake his friends. Craning his neck, he admired the young woman across from him, radiant even in the dark.

'Takigawa-san, stop perving on Mai.'

'Shuddup John.'

**Seeking Solace**

'Kyaaaa!'

Her eyes flew open, shocked brown eyes dilating as she relaxed, beads of sweat running down her face. This was how she always woke up. Lips were pressed to her clammy forehead, as her boyfriend held her hand.

'Another nightmare?'

'Y-yeah. But, they're getting better,' Mai said defensively as the bass guitarist began to murmur words of concern.

'Mm,' said the other dryly, as she curled up into a ball against his chest, seeking solace.

**Break Away**

'Oh- no, **no** _no _NO!'

'Come on, one little motion- RIGHT OFF!'

'I am _not._'

'John, come on, help me out here-'

'I'm not getting involved, Takigawa-san.'

'Damn it Mai, just rip the bandaid off!'

**Heaven**

'John?'

The young blonde man turned his head from the stunning sight of the night sky, to the equally stunning sight of a young woman with soft indigo eyes.

'Yes, Masako-san?'

'What's heaven like?'

John merely smiled, and looked back up at the sky- she would probably laugh at what he thought heaven was.

**Innocence**

It never failed to make Takigawa laugh, at just how innocent his Australian friend was, especially when the priest was sent out to buy sanitary napkins.

**Drive**

'You've.. never.. driven… at all?'

'No,' said Takigawa, grinding his teeth, as he clicked his seatbelt, 'but I did get my license.'

'We're going to die, aren't we John?'

'Most likely, Mai-san.'

**Breathe Again**

Takigawa would probably never catch his breath properly, not since Mai and Kazuya got together- the sheer idea of him breathing again was simply unimaginable.

**Memory**

'Um.. that one…' Said Ayako hesitantly, somewhat unsure.

'Are you sure missy?'

'Yes, I'm damn sure.'

'Absolutely?'

'Yes, dammit! Don't you dare start this shit with me! I've had a very, very long day, and I'm sick of men! I choose that goddamn cone!'

'Sorry miss, wrong one! You must be losing your memory in old age…'

'… _What. Did. You. Say?'_

**Insanity**

He would surely drive her to the brink of insanity with his rare smiles, and common frowns, his cold, hard black hair, and sometimes warm blue eyes.

However, if insanity was what it would take for him to admit his feelings, she would buy her own straitjacket and pay the fees for the asylum.

**Misfortune**

I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't come to school early that day, if I hadn't knocked over the camera. Would I still have met my future family, or would I have remained lonely? What a lovely misfortune it was, to knock over that single, overpriced, camera.

**Smile**

She would be surprised, that his smile –so taken for granted- would suddenly become something of great importance, and the other's would fade into her memory, black to brown, one year difference to nine years.

That smile would become a huge importance.

**Silence**

That silence, the silence full of pain and wistful horror, that silence would always accompany the youth to his grave, after he saw his twin, his other, dead on the ground, red pain invisibly staining his black suit, he would never, never be able to wear white again, after it stained his pale grey shirt, and his soul.

**Questioning**

'No, I don't.'

'We'll ask you one last time-'

'Oh, please,' I laughed bitterly, 'I'm Doctor Oliver Davis. If my brother died , I would be the first to tell you what to happened, and how. But I don't know how.'

But I would. I would know, someday, somehow.

**Blood **

It would always stain her vision, the red remainder of the pain many had suffered, the bloody corpses and horrors that would always await her, no matter where she went.

**Rainbow**

'Oh, look,' Takigawa murmured, casting elegant finger towards an explosion of colours lined together, against the dark grey storm clouds, 'a rainbow.'

'Oh! It's beautiful,' whispered Mai, as they stood there on the porch, their fingers entwined, as they gazed out at the calm after the storm.

**Grey**

Grey, for her, meant dark grey eyes and mysterious, alluring smiles, black hair and hidden motives, it meant someone normal, without powers, without offenses.

**Fortitude**

'You do realize, I will never, ever, love you?'

'Oh, I beg to differ- but that's okay. I have extreme fortitude. I'll wait.'

'You are the most stubborn man I know.'

'Apart from Lin, I'm the _only _man you know.'

'Oh, shut up, you perverted monk.'

**Vacation**

'Omigod- I reckon Naru goes on vacations when he disappears- that's pretty likely, right?'

'Yeah, but where? To, a business meeting?'

'No, probably some type of fashion seminar.. maybe black is the new pink?'

**Mother Nature**

'Come on John, we're going camping!' Takigawa sung out, wrapping a tanned arm around the startled young priest.

'Um.. camping?'

'Yep!' Takigawa said cheerily, and then noticed the ashen grey colour of his friend's face, 'why? What's wrong?'

'I.. I don't like camping… I had many bad experiences.. involving bears and jellybeans…'

**Cat**

You would never forget the only time she leapt into your arms.. her hands against your chest and head against your skin, even though it was only because a cat jumped out of the bushes…

**No Time**

'Huh?' yawned a sleepy John, whose blonde hair was adorably mussed, looking up at his girlfriend, whose brown hair was somewhat similar to a haystack.

'Come on! We have to get to the airport!' Mai cried, pulling the covers off him, and he fell off the bed, landing face-first.

'B-but Mai-chan, can't I have a shower?' John asked sleepily, not fully grasping the fact that Mai was a Woman With-.

'NO TIME!'

**Trouble Lurking**

I was never surprised that there was so much… _trouble.. _lurking around the brunette.

She was, quite frankly, asking for it.. with her adorable eyes and short skirts…

Of course, she had no idea that _I _was lurking in my office, waiting for the day she would notice me.

**Tears**

Lin was simply sipping his tea, which was quite delicious, might he add, when suddenly Mai burst out of Kazuya's office, and ran past him, into her office.

Tears spilt from her eyes, though they were of anger, or sadness, he didn't know.

He calmly took a sip of the brown liquid and placed it back in the saucer, and stood up with a soft rustle of fabric. After opening her office door, he was confronted with the sight of Mai fuming in the corner, legs against her chest.

'Taniyama-san?'

'Damn it! Why can't I stop crying?' She screeched at him, 'I don't even feel upset!'

'It's called frustration. I experience it every day. Don't worry, after a few years, I expect you won't notice it anymore.'

**Foreign**

John had always felt out of place in Australia, even though his family resided there.

However, though he was foreign, he felt perfectly at home with the members of SPR- _so_, he wondered, _am I foreign here, or there?_

**Sorrow**

Each of them felt sorrow beyond belief, as they left the office, each felt sorrow as they parted in eight different directions, each of them felt sorrow, as they cast their home, their life, one last glance, before it was closed for the rest of their years.

**Happiness**

'Oh my god- is that-?' Ayako muttered in disbelief, before John cut her off.

'Oh Lord-' He exclaimed-

'No way!' in Butted in Takigawa, before-

'Woah,' murmured Yasuhara.

The only silent one was Masako, who turned her face away in jealousy as Naru emerged from his office, with a smile and expression of happiness, as a wedded Mai followed behind.

**Under the Rain**

'You know, you look older under the rain,' said Takigawa solemnly to the redhead next to him.

'What did you say?!' Bristled Ayako, turning to the brunette.

'I said-'

'Hya!'

'Ow!' Screeched Takigawa, reeling backwards from the slap, and rubbed the red mark on his cheek, 'I didn't mean it! I swear!'

He took her hands and softly kissed her, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on her face.

'Actually, I think you look really nice under the rain,' he admitted coyly.

'Unlike you, _old man_.'

'Take that back!' He gasped.

'Nu-uh.'

'… Bitch.'

'I heard that!'

**Flowers**

_Hhm.. a white heather for Ayako. That means her wishes about Lin will come true._

_For John? A red rose bud.. he's so innocent, it scares me…_

_Lin? Hmm.. that's a hard one.. maybe a mixed zinnia.. I'll always be friends with him, though he would never admit it.. _

_Masako.. that's even harder.. an azalea… yes, to make sure she keeps care of herself for me, because without a friend, she's lonely…_

_Yasuhara, now a camellia would be perfect, a good luck gift with university…_

_Naru.. heh, that's easy, a bluebell. Maybe he'll be humble, with any luck.._

I sighed as I thought about the last person I would be choosing a flower for, before I left Japan forever. The last thing I would give, would be these flowers, sent to their doorstep with the meaning attached…

_**Striped Carnation I wish I could be with you, sorry I can't.**_

**Night**

She would never be able to sleep at night again, never be able to close her eyes without shivering as darkness enclosed her, ever since the mansion, ever since the blood soaked stench hit her nose, and those white eyes met hers.

Fear and night were the same things now.

**Expectations**

'I expect Takigawa's going to be good.'

'Oh please, he's not, I can just tell by looking at him.'

'Oh yeah? What about Naru? He's so spindly I expect he wouldn't be able to _do _anything!'

'Oh shut up! You're just jealous my boyfriend has more power, skill, and stamina!'

'Taniyama-san, Matsuzaki-san, please, don't fight! After all, we all know _I'm _going to be the best in the marathon,' beamed Yasuhara, disrupting the two women with a brilliant flash of teeth as he adjusted his glasses and smoothed out his number shirt.

**Stars**

'If you're so smart, what constellation is that?' said Mai crossly, pointing at a cluster of stars in the sky.

Kazuya observed her wirily and then the stars she was pointing at, with her long elegant finger.

'If you must know,' he said dryly, 'the Big Dipper.'

'Really?'

'It's not that hard to figure out.'

'Shuddup you narcissistic bastard,' Mai muttered, before launching into him and crushing his lips.

**Hold My Hand**

You didn't know who the strange man was, as you were huddled in the tree, looking out through the forest warily, unable to speak, or say you were cold, as he scaled the branches with alarming speed, his expression of worry turning into an exasperated smile, as he held out his hand to you.

You were surprised that your body- this lady, who like you, had been left alone by her parents- reacted strangely, though you kept it in check angrily.

As you took it, you were momentarily shocked by the jolt that both bodies sent, though the man stayed patient, hand outstretched.

_Is this your daddy?_ You asked the girl, who was slightly dazed.

_No, Kenji-kun._

_Then.. who is he?_

A sort of radiance came from her soul, deep in her heart.

_My best friend. Go on, take his hand._

_O-okay._

**Precious Treasures**

Mai's treasures varied- some were irreplaceable, some couldn't be taken-

Memories, keys, candles, touches, warmth…

Some bizarre, some explainable, some natural.

But they were all precious treasures.

**Eyes**

A GUIDE TO EYES IN GHOST HUNT, by nArCiSsIsTiC wOnDeR

**Deep Blue**- narcissistic son of a bitch/president of S.P.R _(we kill the undead!-Takigawa Houshou)_

**Coal Black**- mysterious/deep and quiet/assistant to Deep Blue/in love with Grass Green

**Glass Grey** – confident/hardworking/mischevious/school student

**Auburn Brown**- motherly/loud/caring/miko in love with Chocolate Brown

**Hazel Brown**- caring/happy/psychic/secretary/school student in love with Deep Blue

**Indigo Grey**- bitchy/sometimes caring/psychic/ school student in love with Deep Blue

**Chocolate Brown**- brotherly/loud/irritating/bass guitarist/ex-monk in love with Auburn Brown

**Soft Blue – **calm/quiet/innocent/exorcist/priest in love with Indigo Grey

**Grass Green**- orderly/smart/caring/can control Deep Blue/in love with Coal Black

**Abandoned**

Gene always thought he had been abandoned, until one day, in the spirit world, he found a young girl collapsed on the plain of darkness. Hesitantly, he rushed some hair away from her face, unconsciously smiling. Her eyes opened.

Then, she said a name that filled him with hope.

_Naru_

And since, abandonment had never been so far- if this girl knew his brother, his idiot scientist, than he would be sticking around.

**Dreams**

'I am never dreaming again,' Mai said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

'You can't do that,' argued Takigawa.

'Oh yes I can.. somehow…' –yawn- 'I'll manage it…'

**Rated**

One sunny day in Shibuya, an ex-monk scratched his head thoughtfully, and remarked wittily to his friend, 'ya' know, I reckon our adventures would be rated M.'

To which, she responded, 'oh please, it's not that violent!'

Then, their redheaded friend ninja-poofed into existence, 'I agree! Definitely PG at most!'

'Oh shut up Ms. Ninja-poof,' snorted the monk, and crossed his arms as he turned up his nose.

'You shut up!'

'No you!

'You!'

And soon enough, their adventures became rated R18+ for extreme violence.

**Teamwork**

'To me! TO ME,' screeched Ayako, 'I'M OPEN FOR CHRISSAKE!'

Takigawa smirked, and ignored her, as he cleanly booted the ball to Mai, who then smashed it into the goals behind a cowering, sweating John.

'You two,' Lin sighed resignedly, as he took center position and pushed through poor Kazuya- who didn't stand a chance, even if he wanted to- 'ever heard of teamwork?'

'Oh shuddup Lin,' snapped Takigawa.

**Standing Still**

'Hey, Monk-san,' sniggered Mai, walking in circles around the monk, whose eye twitched, 'it's so nice to walk around, isn't it?'

'Don't make me Mai,' he warned, as he craned his neck to watch her from behind.

'It's so _nice _being able to move,' she sighed deviously, strutting past him again.

'That's it!'

He barrelled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and crashed into the ground.

'I' I'll come back later,' laughed a nervous voice from the doorway. Both looked up to see Ayako turned red as she backed out.

'This isn't what it looks like!' screeched Mai.

Takigawa sniggered, until Mai somehow managed to flick him on the nose.

'I _knew _you wouldn't be able to stand still! I want my three hundred yen! Now!'

**Dying**

Gene had never imagined dying was so painful.. the feeling of his soul being ripped from his body, as it died on the pavement, amidst a pool of blood.

In a sense, he was reborn, but if he could, he would remove that memory- because his world, his life, his heart, his soul, they all died, and suddenly he was a spirit, with only memories and echoes of feeling.

**Two Roads**

Hazel eyes looked into coal ones, an unfathomable expression crossing the latter.

'Lin-san.. what are we going to do now?'

Her lips brushed his softly as she spoke, and as he winced, she flinched as if she had been stung.

'We have two roads, two options, Taniyama-san. We can openly acknowledge our feelings and continue, or we can act as if it never happened.'

_Two roads, _he thought bitterly, _and so many consequences._

**Illusion**

_He stared at her in shock, hatred and bitterness._

'_It.. it was all.. a lie?'_

_His voice was saturated with love, and stained with loathing._

'_I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..'_

'_A.. an illusion? All of it?' His voice broke, as he recoiled, as if slapped, when she nodded._

'_I never loved you,' she said brokenly, through fragmented tears._

'ARGH!' I cried, sitting up in shock.

It was just a dream.. only dream..

An illusion. Nothing more.

**Family**

She looked at her two photographs, encased in the same frame, but entirely different.

One had three people, a smiling woman and man and cheerful daughter.

The other had seven people, two frowning men with coal black hair, a smiling young blonde man, a redheaded woman who had her arms slung around two girls, both of which the same height, and a grinning brown haired man ruffling the young brunette girl's hair.

Both parties were special, both her family.

**Creation**

Mai looked at her two children, twin boys with coal black hair, one with deep brown eyes and the other with sapphire blue.

She would never fail to be amazed she had created two beautiful, unique lives.

'Aren't they incredible,' murmured her husband behind her, wrapping an arm around her, and his black hair brushed her ears as she stared at her babies with love and adoration.

'Aren't they? I still can't believe they're mine, that I created them.'

Oliver smiled into the back of her neck, as she sighed in bliss.

**Childhood**

'You never left your childhood, did you,' Mai mused, as she rested her head on her best friend's legs, looking up at him as he played with a dandelion.

'Nup,' he agreed childishly, and then proceeded to blow the seeds into her face.

**Stripes**

'Hey, do you reckon Naru would wear black and white striped boxers if I persuaded him?'

'Ew, Mai, too much information,' Ayako's lip curled, though she couldn't help but laugh, 'what colour boxers does he wear?'

'Black, of course,' Mai rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand.

**Breaking the Rules**

They were breaking all the rules with their relationship- re-grounding them, re-fixing them, breaking them, moulding them.

'You know how many rules we're breaking?' murmured the ex-monk.

'Who cares,' Mai said breezily, pulling his lips in for another passionate embrace.

After all, why should they care if they applied their own rules where they broke others?

**Sport**

'You know what Naru? If being a narcissistic bitch was a sport, you would be a gold medal finalist!' I screeched into his face.

'And if being clumsy and dumb was a sport, you also, would win all the gold medals.' He paused for a second, and then added, 'congratulations.'

He then chuckled as she screeched in frustration, and stalked out of the room.

**Deep in Thought**

Lin always seemed to be in deep thought, and he always was- it was why he rarely spoke, and when his thoughts were disturbed, he was irritable.

No-one seemed to understand this, except his co-worker, Taniyama Mai.

That girl could disturb him anyway, and he wouldn't really care- something about her made it's way into his mind even when he was deep in thought…

**Keeping a Secret**

'Hey, Ayako, can you keep a secret?'

Ayako nodded excitedly, as the monk leant in and whispered it into her ear.

She flushed a bright red, but made a zipping motion with her finger.

'It's in the vault,' she proclaimed.

'Oh please,' said Mai, laughing as she walked in. 'it isn't safe in the vault! Too many people know the combination.'

'Combination?'

Mai snickered, and placed the tip of her thumb in her mouth, curled the other fingers, and stretched her pinky out, then tilted her hand towards herself, in a drinking motion.

'I do not drink! And I keep secrets perfectly fine!' Ayako said indignantly.

**Tower**

'It's not _fair,_' squealed Mai, as she stood back to back with Masako, 'everyone towers over me! Even Masako!'

Takigawa snickered, as he pushed Masako aside and took her place.

'Wow Mai, either I'm getting taller, or you're shrinking, because I tower over you now!

'Shuddup!' She screeched.

**55. Waiting**

'Mai, tea,' Naru called to me, though I was too preoccupied with my book, Wuthering Heights.

A few minutes later, he called again, 'I'm waiting, Mai.'

'Well wait a little longer,' I shouted.

A few minutes later my door opened, and my boyfriend wrapped his hands around me.

'Reading Wuthering Heights again Mai?'

'Of course you idiot, I've been waiting for it to come in for ages now.'

'And I've been waiting for my tea 'for ages',' he muttered, snatching the book off me.

'Hey!'

'Tea. Now. Then you get it back.'

**56. Danger Ahead**

'Dan-ga? Oh, Danger A head, I mean, ahead.'

'SO good at English, Mai,' snorted Takigawa.

None of them noticed that they drove on the road that the sign had just marked out as dangerous.

**57. Sacrifice**

Takigawa sacrificed a lot when he left the monastery- his reputation, his family, his past life. But he was kinda glad- if he hadn't given, he would never have received his new family, an undoubtedly great blessing.

**58. Kick in the head**

Takigawa was always being hit in the head by something- whether it be a wall, the floor, or Ayako's fist, he was being hit- and then, WHAM! He was hit by Mai's goddam foot!

Jesus Christ, he was sick of being hit in the head.

**59. No Way Out**

_You can't leave…_

_No way out.._

_Impossible to exit.._

_You can't go.._

They covered her body with their shadows, sucked her in, and Masako was no more, a mere spirit who had travelled to the wrong place.

**60. Rejection**

John never really felt many sinful emotions until he came to Japan, and met Hara Masako.

However, he felt rejection as she swooned over the young narcissist, again and again.

**61. Fairy Tale**

'Once upon a time-'

'M-um, that's so _old,' _sighed the black haired child in her arms.

'Ssh,' she laughed, holding a finger to her lips.

'Mum, tell me about how you and daddy fought off ghosts!'

'Well, it was really aunty Mai and uncle Naru, but me and your dad helped a lot. Of course, back then, he was an assistant, and I was a miko.'

'You were a miko?' The young girl's eyes shone in fervent awe, as her mother continued her fairy tale.

**62. Magic**

Little Oliver Davis never believed in magic. It was completely illogical, as far as he was concerned.

He grew up, into a handsome young man, and then his brother was killed.

He went to Tokyo, in the hope of finding the killer, and then he met her.

Suddenly, magic didn't seem so illogical anymore…

**63. Do Not Disturb**

'The sign says don't disturb-'

'I know what the sign says, idiot-'

'Do we go in?'

'Should we?'

'Oh for God's sake,' boomed Takigawa, who kicked open the door with a developed leg, and they were met with Naru reading a book.

'Is that-?'

'Oh yes,' grinned Takigawa, leaving the girls to grimace in disgust until the narcissist kicked them out.

**64. Multitasking**

'I bet you can't drink tea, and talk at the same time.'

'But I'm a man!' cried Takigawa in defense.

'Huh?' Mai looked at him.

'Well, you see, it's a well known fact men aren't able to multitask.'

'Old men especially,' sniggered Ayako, and Takigawa set his jaw.

'I'm not old!'

'Sure…'

'Watch me!' He picked up the teacup with elegant fingers, and downed the burning hot liquid, and attempted to talk to his friend.

It ended with tea all over himself and Mai, and a snorting Ayako, who promptly found herself the target of a half-full teacup.

**65. Horror**

'Prepare for horror beyond imagination, thrills and chills beyond experience, in the _Ghost Train_!'

'Oh, lets go on,' Takigawa grinned, pulling the unfortunate young brunette with him.

'The only horror will be the boredom,' she grumbled, as the child/man dragged her to the ride.

**66. Traps**

Kazuya Shibuya, she decided, was a trap.

His smile? Please, as if it's real! His kind behaviour? Oh, sure, when hell freezes over.

The whole thing was a trap- that camera, the smile, the accident. One big pain where the sun don't shine.

Of course, it was a fortunate trap…

She got to know him just that little bit better, got to see his real smile, his real concern, even if it was hidden behind a cold façade.

Yes, the trap was worthwhile, no matter how reluctant she was to admit it.

**67. Playing the Melody**

His calloused fingers flowed over the strings like water, his eyes shut over blissful brown irises as he picked out a haunting melody that told a tale of spirits, lost love, violence and happiness.

There was no-one watching him but the stars, as he sat outside, in the cold air, on the balcony outside the restaurant. He opened his lids, and pulled the guitar over his shoulder, as he went inside, hair settling as he came from the wind.

He had placed the guitar in his room, and was resting his head, his weary, confused mind, in the palm of his hand, when he heard the scream. It wasn't her scream, but it was coming from the direction of her room, and he immediately found her- her brown eyes widened in fear, or uncertainty.

Her entire face was a melody really- and he couldn't play it if he wanted to.

**68. Hero**

Lin was no hero.

He wasn't heroic, or kind, or brave.

He got the job done- he did what he had to do.

Lin wasn't a villain, either.

He was in a stalemate, unable to take the girl vigilantly, or darkly.

So, Lin was a hero in his own way- he stayed where he was, clear of the war people called love, taking neither side, though he watched, waited, and sighed.

But Lin wasn't a hero- not like heroes should be.

**Annoyance**

At first, the chirpy girl had been a mere annoyance- a fly he was only keeping to feed the spider, so to speak, though she was helping him start his business.

Then the fly became a butterfly, after a while. Which was more irritating, because the butterfly was so beautiful he had to look at it.

Then, a woman. Kazuya did not know how to deal with women.

However, that was a temporary annoyance…

**67**

Yasuhara was 67 sure that he had every one figured out.

Of course, then he got to know the bossy side of Takigawa, and then he was only 33 sure he had everyone figured out- what if Shibuya suddenly became nice, or Lin talkative? He couldn't handle that.

That was why Yasuhara was decidedly distanced from others.

Then he got to know Masako. Suddenly, percentages weren't so important.

Still, 67 of him was sure that Takigawa had stolen those cookies. And he wanted those cookies back.

**Obsession**

Lin knew that his obsession for the colour red was perfectly founded.

Red, after all, was such a beautiful, passionate, fiery colour, like-

No.

No, he liked red because of that. It was fearless. Well, except for that time at the restaurant where that guy became possessed-

Oh, for God's sake. Talk about obsessing.

**I Can't**

He would follow her anywhere, if she asked.

He would do anything, if she wanted.

He would love her, hate her, follow her, watch her, ignore her, kiss her, hug her, hold her, sing for her, play for her, if she asked.

But she'd never ask.

_I can't, you see- you'd never ask.._

**Mischief Managed**

'_This is not a coffee shop!'_

'_This is not a restaurant!'_

'_This is not a speed dating place! Out! All of you! NOW!'_

'I think we over did it.'

'Same here. Lets go before he throws a teacup at us.'

'Good idea.'

No, Kazuya Shibuya would never be able to manage the mischief produced by the monk and his assistant, but if he screeched hard enough, he could achieve anything.

**Are You Challenging Me? (**This happened to me**)**

'Are you challenging me?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Oh please! I can whoop your miniature ass anyday! I'll do it!'

'Maybe, but not in DDR!'

'…. Oh God.'

'Yeah, that's right, you perverted monk!'

**Mirror**

Noll could never look in a mirror again.

After all, if you only saw your dead vest friend, who would?'

**Broken Pieces**

If the younger man was breaking her, then surely the older was picking up the pieces, and slowly, but surely, putting her back together.

**Test**

'Have you ever had one of those dreams, where you keep on reading your text book?'

'Of course not. I passed all my tests with flying colours, and anyway, I have no need to read textbooks.'

'Oh my god, you are such a narcissistic bastard.'

'I try, I really do.'

**Drink**

'Just drink,' he urged her.

'Okay,' she rasped, taking the cup and letting the cold water flutter down her throat, wash away her dreams of bloodless bodies, and blood filled baths.

He watched her, as she drank.

He drank her in.

'Monk-san, are you okay?' She said with a scratched voice.

He smiled wryly. 'I just need a drink.'

**Starvation**

Noll was definitely starved.

Of her- her scent, her laugh, her smile, her anger, her fear, her want, her need.

She starved him when she didn't come to work.

She starved him, of her presence.

He would never forgive her for the days she wasn't there, for starving him.

**Words**

The monk meditated as he sat in the long grass.

If a picture was a thousand words, would a thousand words be enough to describe Mai?

**Pen and Paper**

He was the pen. Cold, hard, yet kindness flowed like ink when he was alone.

She was the paper. Forgiving, easily breakable, a picture waiting to be painted to life, by the pen.

A perfect match.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Oh, she could hear him.

She could hear his cold, hard, arrogant voice easily, anywhere, anytime.

She wanted to scream at him, tell him he was such a jerk, then told him she loved him, before he died.

Instead, she whispered, 'I can hear you.'

Those four words alerted him she was alive.

_Can you hear me, you idiot?_ He had whispered brokenly.

**Heal**

She winced as he applied another bandaid to her wound.

'Stop being a baby,' he laughed, though his brown eyes were grave.

'The wounds will heal, won't they?' she asked, and he answered both her questions, asked and unasked.

'Gradually, Mai. I promise.'

**Out Cold**

'Oh yeah, he's out cold,' murmured a satisfied voice above him, out of reach. He frowned dreamily.

'Well done Mai, I never thought you had it in you.'

'Hey, I'm Mai, Narcississt-Basher.'

He opened his eyes in anger.

'What happened,' he demanded, ignoring the looks of laughter.

'Mai knocked you out cold.' Lin smiled slightly.

**Spiral**

One, continuous spiral upwards.

That was Mai's life really, never ending brightness and cheer.

In fact, she wondered if her spiral would ever suddenly collapse.

But she was ready, or so she thought, when she saw her love on the brink of death.

Spiralling locks, spiralling emotions, all down, _down_ DOWN, like the peel of an apple her mother could create.

**Seeing Red**

Red would always stain the priest's vision, after the mansion.

Those corpses, piled high, dripping red, empty eye sockets.

Red haunted his vision. It crawled at the edges of his sight, grinned, smirked with mirth.

Blood. Pain. Misery. Torture. Horror.

Red.

**Food**

Takigawa's one weakness was food. Give him a couple of mixed spirit shots, hey, he could drown them then balance on a tightwire while reciting the alphabet backwards.

Now, see, a burger… give him five of them, and he would probably make out with the light post and then stumble into the river that ran past his house.

**88. Pain**

Urgh.

Mai clutched her stomach and groaned as the new wave of cramps hit her abdomen.

Scrunching her eyes up, she fumbled around in her drawer, and pulled out two things; an aspirin, and a bar of deep, milky, chocolate.

'If this doesn't do the trick, I don't know what else will,' she grumbled, ignoring the pain as she swallowed the tablets dry.

**Through the Fire**

'I don't see how a monster could drag his victims through walls,' the monk argued with Lin, who sighed in exasperation, as suddenly Mai called out, and they heard stone grating against stone as the fireplace slid open.

'It's through the fire-place, jack-ass,' she snapped, as they climbed through.

**Triangle**

'Hey, Monk-san, could you help me with some homework?'

Mai approached the lazy monk, who dragged his eyes open, and regarded her with sleepy eyes as he laid across her couch.

'Yeah, sure. Whaddya need help with?'

'Well, I'm having problems figuring out the area of this triangular shape.'

'Doncha just use the formula 'base-times-height-divided-by-two'?'

'Yeah, but I have to figure out _this_ shape.' She gave him the picture of it. He looked at it.

Then again.

And another time.

'Ah, for chrissake, what happened to the good ol' days, where you were just asked whether a fuckin' triangle fit through a square?'

**Drowning**

'I'm-' blubberspluttercough- 'drowning! Help me!'

'Monk-san, you're in shallow water.'

The monk looked sheepishly at the bottom of the pool.

'I knew that.'

**All that I have**

Mai tried once again, to no avail, to snatch that goddamn pillow off him as he slept.

Of course, the monk had super-monk hearing/sense.

'Yo! Don't touch the frilly pink pillow! It's all I have apart from my dagger, clothes and fiendish good looks!'

**Give Up**

To tell the truth, Takigawa had given up a long, long time ago- it wasn't really worth the trouble when he knew that she belonged with him.

**Last Hope**

He had her at gun point.

'Last chance Mai,' he sneered, flicking the safety catch.

But she had one last hope left- if only she could reach the moving platform and grab that power-up-

'Never,' she cried, launching herself and kicking him in the abdomen, and sprinted to the power-up, absorbed it, and then blasted him with electricity.

'**Player 1 loses. Player 2 wins.'**

'Take that, you perverted monk,' she smirked, as Takigawa groaned yet again, and threw the controller at the wall.

**Advertisement**

'Naru, I was thinking that maybe we could advertise S.P.R's business, I mean, surely we could get Lin to make up an ad.'

'I do not advertise my business Mai. Adverts are vulgar things. I don't have the money to buy a slot anyway.'

'Aw, come on Naru! Please?'

'Oh, fine. But you're coming up with the ad, not me.'

'Thankyou Naru!' she cheered, pressing a kiss to his pale cheeks as she bounced down the hall, presumably to discuss ideas with the monk.

His face coloured. He really shouldn't advertise his feelings like that.

**In the Storm**

For the fifth time, Madoka shivered, and briefly wondered if her brown hair would ice over. _Oh well, if it did I wouldn't have to look after it anymore!_

Across from her, the black haired man looked at his mobile screen.

'Any signal?' she asked brightly, despite the cold.

'No,' he answered, his eyebrows furrowing as he flipped it shut and placed it in his pockets.

'Oh well,' she said happily, 'I'm sure they'll find us anyway!'

'Madoka?'

'Yes Lin?'

'You are far too cheery.'

'I know.'

**Safety First**

'Mai, you are wearing your seat belt, right?'

'Of course I am! I don't to lose my P's already!'

'Just checking.'

…

'Can you touch the brake?'

'Yes, and I can touch the accelerator as well, if you catch my drift.'

'Safety first, Mai.'

'Yeah, killing you later…'

'I'm sorry?'

'Nothing.'

**Puzzle**

Kazuya Shibuya was a puzzle.

A puzzle wrapped in an enigma.

A puzzle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a black shirt.

A puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a black shirt and one hell of a smile.

Mai groaned again.

A puzzle she would never figure out…

**Solitude**

Kazuya always preferred solitude, than the company of raucous hormonal teenagers.

But then he came to Japan, and he met that girl with that unbelievably beautiful face and short temper.

Suddenly, solitude wasn't that attractive.

**100. Relaxation**

'So, do you go on holidays at all?'

Mai turned to her friend, Misa, who looked at her in shock when she answered no, not really.

'Whaddya mean?'

'Naru never lets us relax- we always take up cases. Why?'

'So will you, like, have time off for school holidays?'

'Hell, I wish!'

'So whaddya do?'

'Oh, the usual.' _–get attacked by ghosts with mad, mad issues, nearly get killed, the usual._

_But at least I have Naru now. I don't need holidays when I can go on a ghost hunt._

&-&

Good God, this took me a while.

I do hope you enjoyed it.. I was like, ah hell, what do I do with this one?

FYI: This was 18 pages in Microsoft Word.

Also, for anyone interested, I will be re-doing 'Accidentally In Love', calling it 'Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll have a Martini)', and also deleting some chapters. I was informed it was 'anti-climatic' at the end, so yeah…

Also, Keyword Paramore, good luck with Drama, but update SOON FOR GODSSAKE!


End file.
